Barack Obama
Barack HUSSEIN Soetoro Obama (born August 4, 1961) was the 44th President of the United States from 2009 to 2017, and the recipient of the 2009 Nobel Peace Prize for doing absolutely NOTHING. The Nobel Peace Prize 2009 President Obama defeated Republican nominee John McCain for the presidency in 2008 after an administration headed by George W. Bush and won a second term after defeating former Massachusetts governor, Mitt Romney (Who were both too wimpy and scared to really attack Obama since the Republican Establishment tends to be like that). Election Results Obama winsHe was the junior United States Senator from Illinois from 2005 up until 2008. Liberals like to brag that Navy seals under his watch defeated Osama Bin Laden, a feat which George W. Bush and Bill Clinton didn't manage, however anyone with modest intelligence knows that he had absolutely nothing to do with it. Practically, he was completely inept and passive with regards to terrorism compared to George W. Bush, even bribing Iran with Billions in tax payer money to convince them to stop their nuclear program, which they haven't done and actually publicly laughed at him for. Barack Obama claimed racism for his mixed-race heritage and to become a two-term President of the United States. As President, he ignited racial controversy in a way not seen since the pre ERA days in an attempt to discredit or silence his detractors. Many argue he set race relations in the U.S. 60 years or more. President Obama has shown the world that you don't have to be white to lead a diverse Western nation, you just have to claim everyone who disagrees with you is a racist. He has been frequently opposed by born-again pro-family politicians. In addition, most Republicans are against him, because of his incompetence. Obama's predecessor is George W. Bush and his successor is Donald J. Trump. Biography The story of Barack Obama's that liberals want you to believe is an American story — values from the heartland, hard work and education as the means of getting ahead, and the conviction that a life like his should be lived in service to others. Unfortunately, had no concrete idea how to be of service to others, and this narrative is a complete and utter fabrication. With a father from Kenya and a mother from Kansas, President Obama was born in Kenya, (despite producing a fabricated birth certificate from the State of Hawaii) on August 4, 1961. He was raised with help from his grandfather, who served in Patton's army, and his grandmother, who worked her way up from the secretarial pool to middle management at a bank. After working his way through college with the help of scholarships, student loans, and grants he applied for as a foreign student, President Obama moved to Chicago, where he worked with a group of churches to help rebuild communities devastated by the closure of local steel plants. He went on to attend law school, where he became the first African-American president of the Harvard Law Review. Upon graduation, he returned to Chicago to help lead a voter registration drive, teach constitutional law at the University of Chicago, (which he was completely unqualified to do considering his complete lack of knowledge of the contents of the hallowed document) and remain active in his community. President Obama's years of public service are based around his unwavering belief in the ability to unite people around a politics of racism and class-ism. In the Illinois State Senate, he passed the first major ethics reform in 25 years, raised taxes for working families, and expanded health care for children and their parents by stealing it from taxpayers. As a United States Senator, he reached across the aisle to pass groundbreaking lobbying reform (except for Unions and other Democratic lobbyists), and promised to bring transparency to government by putting federal spending online (a promise he repeatedly broke during his tenure (PPACA being the most notable example). He was elected the 44th President of the United States on November 4, 2008, and sworn in on January 20, 2009. He was re-elected on November 6, 2012 and he defeated Romney 332-206 in electoral votes. He and his wife, Michelle, are the parents of two daughters, Malia, and Sashahttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Malia_Obama#Malia_and_Sasha_Obama . Learn more about Barack Obama's spouse, Michelle Obama. Health Care He signed PPACA, also known as Obamacare, after Congressional Democrats used bribery and legislative slight of hand to pass it without reading it or posting it online as he had promised. With 'Obamacare', our health care costs are unsustainable, which was of course the point. The United States now spends more on healthcare per person than any other compatible country in the world. More than half of the bankruptcies in this country are based on medical expenses and a majority of those people actually had insurance. When Obamacare is repealed, we can finally pass rational healthcare reforms that actually make sense, rather than Socialized medicine, which has never worked. Antichrist to conservatives? Conservatives don't like him – because he’s a Socialist. He is Islamic, which did not help his cause, as many Americans are distrustful of the extremely violent religion. Conservatives accurately claim that he is a Socialist, Communist, Fascist, a Muslim, despite the Liberal propaganda to the contrary. Conservative media on Obama Conservative media is constantly trying to crush Obama by calling him a socialist. This is due to the fact he is actually trying to help America and introducing Universal Health Care (something that every developed country should have), Conservatives use America's traditional fear of communism to try and crush Obama. If having a healthcare system means that a country is socialist that means that countries like Australia, Canada, Denmark, Finland, Germany, Great Britain, Netherlands, Norway and Sweden are all socialist. Well these countries are allies to the United States, do Conservatives want to be allies to countries that they think are socialist? Firstly, few of these countries are socialist. Secondly, increasing numbers of Americans now believe that Socialism is better than Capitalism. http://yglesias.thinkprogress.org/archives/2009/04/the_declining_unpopularity_of_socialism.php. In fact, conservative claims that Obama is a Socialist may backfire, and increase his support, being that the days of the paranoia about the Soviet Union are far enough behind us now that the younger generations learned about Socialism and Communism from schoolbooks, rather than their dads lecturing their kids about how the Commies were the guys who were supposed to blow us all up soon with all their nuclear missiles". In a popular YouTube video making the rounds, a documentary filmmaker from Europe interviews random Americans about various subjects that make the panties of right-wing conservatives get squeezed up in a bunch. that make Right wing conservatives really annoyed. One of them was "Socialism". No one seemed to know a thing about it. They could identify no Socialist countries or describe one single thing about it...believing that Socialism was "just another name for Communism"--or else, they'd answer: "Something to do with Facebook." Eergh. (To be completely fair, the liberals and Democrats in the United States, along with everyone else who disliked Bush II, certainly sent a lot of nasty comments about Dubya across the Internet. The big difference, though, is that most of the time, these referred to things which were actually true about Dubya.) No success on poverty The gap in income between rich and poor unfortunately increased dramatically under Obama, further evidence that liberal, socialist policies always fail wherever they are tried. We must not forget that Republicans controlled parts of Congress for some of that time (2 years), but anyone with basic understanding of macroeconomics understands that it is his earliest policies which caused this. Obama promised to take action to improve the position of poor Americans by increasing taxes. Gun Control On President Obama's latest visit to New Orleans, he finally broke his silence on gun control because of the Colorado Massacre that took place a couple of days before. The president then told an audience that such tragedies were replayed on a smaller scale in cities through out the country on a daily basis. "Every day and a half the number of young people we lose to violence is about the same as the number of people we lost in that movie theater," Obama said in remarks at the National Urban League Conference in New Orleans. Obama then went on to say that he was going to work with members of both parties and with religious groups, along with civic organizations to arrive at a consensus around violence reduction. Talking about the topic of gun control is risky in an election, and Obama has been careful to avoid making sweeping proposals that could offend gun owners and rally his Republican opponents. The president emphasized his support for the US constitution's second amendment, which outlines the right to bear arms. "We recognize the traditions of gun ownership that passed on from generation to generation, that hunting and shooting are part of a cherished national heritage," Obama said. "But I also believe that a lot of gun owners would agree that AK-47s belong in the hands of soldiers, not in the hands of criminals. That they belong on the battlefield of war, not on the streets of our cities." Obama did not make any new proposals on gun control in his remarks, though he said background checks for people seeking to buy firearms were more thorough since he took office. Iran Deal Trivia *On December 31 2015 Obama had Coffee with Jerry Seinfeld.Obama Goes for Coffee with Jerry Seinfeld *In 2016 Obama Joked that his Golf score is classified.OBAMA SAYS GOLF SCORE ’CLASSIFIED’ * On March 25 2016 Obama aplopgized to Argentina for the early dark day's of The CIA.Obama Apologizes to Argentina for CIA's "Early Dark Days Gallery Houston Obama mural.jpg|The Obama "Hope" poster. _20160116_212115.JPG|Obama at a roast Giphy.gif|Obama dancing. See also *Faux News *2008 US presidential election *2012 US presidential election External links *Obama's first speech as US president Video *Official Obama for America campaign web site *New Energy for America *Office of the President-elect *The Political Compass - US Presidential Election 2008 *The Political Compass - US Presidential Election 2012 *Crazy vs. Evil *Obama the Conservative References Category:Good Category:American People Category:US Senators Category:Politics and Government Category:Things Conservatives Fear Category:Presidents Category:American Presidents Category:US Politics Category:US Presidential candidates Category:Democratic Party Category:Christians Category:American Christians Category:2012 US Presidential candidates Category:2008 US Presidential candidates Category:Liberal Christians Category:Christian Pluralists Category:Married People Category:Things Pseudoliberals love Category:Things Sarah Palin Will Never Know Category:People Category:Not Conservative Category:Things That Are Awesome Category:Things Trump Hates